Through this application Baylor College of Medicine seeks to renew funding for P50-58204, SPORE in Prostate Cancer. Through the leadership of investigators recognized internationally for their research in prostate cancer the Baylor SPORE in Prostate Cancer has created a stable and dynamic infrastructure for translational research in prostate cancer that provides talented investigators with the resources to move ideas rapidly from the laboratory to the clinic or population or from the clinic or population to the laboratory. Over the previous funding period there have been transitions in overall leadership of the program and in specific components including research projects and support cores. These transitions have brought new ideas and concepts yet we continue to build on our progress and remain committed to improving the detection, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of prostate cancer. Indeed in the current proposal we define our general translational research objectives as 1) the development of improved assessment modalities for prostate cancer and 2) the development of improved intervention for prostate cancer. Building on the results of our previous studies and experience in the identification and development of biomarkers for prognosis we propose: to further develop and test a novel serum/plasma biomarker associated with virulent prostate cancer; develop and test novel tissue biomarkers that inhibit prostate cancer apoptosis in the perineurium; and identify and test novel tissue biomarkers that are involved in proteolysis and steroid action. Recognizing the acute need for the development of anti-metastatic therapies for prostate cancer we will work toward this goal through preclinical and clinical testing of a novel potentially therapeutic gene that demonstrates both direct cytotoxic activities and the capacity to induce a specific anti-tumor immune response. We will also pursue the identification of novel prostate cancer associated antigens and their testing in vaccine trials. Finally we will investigate the possibility of suppressing the growth of disseminated prostate cancer through novel peptide based approaches. We will pursue these translational research objectives through 6 research projects, 4 support cores, a dynamic developmental research program and an effective career development program. We are hopeful and optimistic that our research efforts will contribute to substantial improvements in assessment modalities and more effective therapies that will reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality from this devastating disease.